FINDING HOME
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: AU. Sequel to CAFÉ EVANS. After leaving five years ago, Maka thinks it's time to return to the café – but not alone. Note: Please read CE before reading this, it will make more sense.
1. CHAPTER I

**And I am back, writing the sequel to **_**CE**_**, something I started several years ago. A lot has happened to me since then – took a break from school, looked for work and found NONE in town, got a sweetest and most adorable dog on the planet, read the **_**Hunger Games **_**trilogy and thought it was much better than **_**Twilight**_**, got the **_**Hunger Games**_** DVD and had return both because they're defected, fell into a great depression and still trying to work out of it. So, yeah, a lot. **

**My family got a new computer (whoo!), since the one we had was from the early 2000's and the tower was slowly dying – and was surprisingly long lived. So, we're still working out the kinks around here.**

**My new puppy is adorable, something I cannot stretch enough. Her name is Desi and she's a goldendoodle (she is ¼ Golden retriever and ¾ black poodle). Super cute going on there.**

**Anyway, on to the defective **_**HG**_** dvd. Yeah, stops at 1:13:00 mark. Seems, the first three batches were this way and unfortunately the nearby Target isn't getting rid of them quick enough to get a new batch in. I say that it's time for a recall, Lionsgate films! **

…**On to the story. I originally wanted to write this a year or two back but I lacked all motivation for it. In fact, I haven't really picked up **_**Soul Eater**_** in a while (over a year?). I should probably play catch up.**

**And there's a fly in the room. Just peachy keen.**

**I need to take some medication for the depression, the bipolar-ness, the agoraphobia, the OCD, the ADHD, and all that fun stuff. Whoo! Mental illness rocks. Not literally.**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER I**

FIVE YEARS. IT HAD BEEN five years since Maka up and left with her mother. Soul did not blame her, no; he could not find it in his heart to. He loved her, he knew that much and the best thing he could do for her was allow her to follow her dreams.

She had always wanted to be with her mother and it meant a lot to her to finally find her. So, Soul encouraged her to go. He almost had to force her out the door, as much as it hurt him.

Five years have past. Things have changed, they've aged gotten their college degrees, made something of themselves but they continued to come back to the café for fond recollections of the past.

Times were changing, life moved on. But Soul was not ready for the shift that was going to occur.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Café Evans." Maggie said, greeting the customer. "How many in your party?"

"Just three." the woman replied.

"Booth or table?"

"Table, please."

Soul watched the exchange from behind the counter. They all just moved on after Maka's leaving. How could they? She changed his life so much from her short time with them but it was like she never really touched them – like she never really existed to them.

"You need to stop acting as if she's dead." Wes said, handing him a glass to dry.

"How do we know she's not?" Soul growled, flashing his teeth.

"She and Tsubaki talk every week, you know that."

"She talks to Tsubaki, not me."

"She misses you, you know. But you have to take the initiative and talk to her first. It hurt her to leave. You shoved her out the door —"

"She wanted to leave."

"A coke with a lemon slice, pomegranate juice in a small cup, a glass of water, and a sweet tea." Maggie said, placing the order on the counter. "A grilled cheese on rye with a side of fries and a pickle, a classic Ruben, and a bowl of chili."

"That's not the point, Soul." Wes said, taking the slip of paper and reading over what Maggie had just said. He started to fill the glasses with the drinks.

"Whatever. I'm done for today." Soul said, untying his apron and setting it next to the order. "I'll come back when you're not here to bother me."

Wes sighed and looked at his wife.

"Maka again?" she asked.

"What else?"

"He loves her. A lot."

"He misses her."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I never got the chance." Wes said. "Besides, I think the surprise will be greater if he doesn't know until it's time."

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

Soul found himself browsing through the channels. TLC, no. God, who thought it would be a good idea to hire Honey Boo Boo? And what kind of name was that for a kid anyway? Cartoon Network, no. Since when did they show live action shows on a channel that was supposed to be about _cartoons_? Dumb idea. Nickelodeon, no. Spongebob? Why the fuck is there an ocean in the middle of an ocean? There is no way that can ever be possible! Disney… maybe. _Finding Nemo_ was on and he liked Ellen Degeneres. She was pretty funny.

So, he found himself watching a movie about fish. A movie about a fish trying to find his son, who was is Sydney, Australia. (Was Maka there now?)

"Damn it!" Soul growled, chucking the remote to the other side of the room. It collided with the wall and the back broke off. He never went to retrieve it.

Instead, he moped, watching the movie, and waited for night to come.

**.x:X:x.**

Tsubaki found him sleeping on the couch that night. She smiled and gently poked him arm.

"Soul." she said. "Time to wake up. Come on, I have some news."

"Go away." he grumbled into the pillow he'd cuddled with.

"No, come on. I need to talk to you in the café. Black Star and I have something to tell you."

"No."

"Soul… Please, Soul."

He whined and sighed, realizing she wouldn't give up until he gave in… or jumped out the window, whichever came first.

"Fine."

He followed her downstairs and back to the café, where Black Star – his oldest and dearest friend – waited. They greeted one another with a silent high-five and a nod. He leaned up against one of the tables near his friend and waited to hear what Tsubaki said.

If it was about Maka, he didn't want to hear it. He'd heard she traversed the world with her mother and saw a few pictures on her Facebook (something he stopped checking a year after she'd left).

"So what's this news?" Soul asked. "It must be important if you woke me up from my nap."

"We're engaged." Black Star said simply. He didn't hesitate or anything, just stood there gauging his reaction.

What should he say? His best friend was engaged with a girl he clearly loved and his girl was so far away…

"Oh." Soul finally said. "Congrats. Want me to get a champagne or something?"

"Soul…" Tsubaki started, Black Star stopped her.

"But that's not everything." he said to Soul. "We have some news on Maka."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I think you might. Just listen, okay? I know you really want to know."

Did he really? Yes, he did and he knew very much why. He loved Maka, simply put. He wanted to be with her and only her for the rest of her life. But would she want the same thing?

_I just want her to be happy_, he thought. Yes, he would be content knowing that she was happy.

"What about her?" he finally asked after a moment.

"She's coming back."

* * *

**And stop! I wanted to continue on, only switching Maka but… cliff hanger! Ah, writing those always makes me feel good. It's good to be continuing this finally. Plot bunnies for other things have vanished for the moment and I can write in peace.**

**So, I figure this story won't be as long, chapter-wise but content will be filled with great info. **

**I know a lot of people wanted to know about the Room. Well, guess what! I have finally thought of something so ingenious about it that no one would have ever guessed. Yay, I'm amazing. (crickets) Okay, I'm mostly lame when it comes to ideas like that. But, I will explain it in a later chapter why people can see the future in there. ;D**

**BTW, this chapter wasn't really edited a whole lot. If you find any problems or anything wrong with it, let me know and I'll fix it. Gah! Busy, busy, busy life…**

**I have to go write the second chapter now. Tah~!**


	2. CHAPTER II

**And we're off! The second chapter! What, oh, what has Miss Maka been up to? Hm…**

**I'm out of Twizzlers. Please, send your Twizzlers to me so that I may have the energy to continue writing. Lawl. I also need them to reward my sister – who quit soccer to do track – when she returns from her favorite activity: running.**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER II**

FIVE YEARS. IT HAD BEEN five years since Maka walked out the doors of the café. She missed it and everyone there. It had been a second home to her. She had left her work, dropped out of college, and gone with her mother on an escapade around the world.

At first, it had been wonderful. She was spending time with the woman who had left her so long ago and she'd talked to everyone every day. Somehow, it got her talking to just Tsubaki and finding herself in this situation.

She could not complain, really. She was content and respected. And in love and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Ah, the pleasures of a quilt over cotton sheets and the warmth of sleep slowly evaporating. Waking up had always been one of those things Maka liked. It was somewhere between sleep and conscious. Dreams still cottoned her brain – pleasant ones last night – and the morning was slowly blooming in the hotel room.

She laid there for another twenty minutes, allowing herself to doze off only once but decided to silence the persistent knocking on the room's door was a better solution to the continuous peace.

She tugged on her robe and delved her feet into the cushioned slippers, shuffling over to see who dared to wake her. It was her mother, of course.

"Morning, love." the woman greeted, pecking her daughter on the forehead. "You aren't ready yet? Hurry! We're having breakfast as a family. No time to shower, we'll just have to style your hair."

Maka quickly found the dress that they had chosen the night before. It was a simple yellow thing with white polka dots scattered about. It looked quite nice with her in it. Smiling, she combed her hair and tied it into a bun. She quickly dashed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she turned to her mother.

"Hm." the woman hummed. "I could have done better. But you look lovely. Come on now, dear. We don't want to be late."

A short walk down the hotel's hall, followed by a slow trip down the elevator, the two women found themselves in the lobby. It was as lavishly furbished as the rooms were, and perhaps a little more so. People were milling about, smiling to one another in greeting as the majority of them congregated near the breakfast buffet.

Maka smelled sausage and eggs, as well as pancakes and waffles being heated and cooked. The fruit spread was mouthwatering and rather elegant to look at. Each piece of fruit could be used as a garnish. Whoever did the tedious work of making the strawberries look like blossoming flowers had definitely done quite well.

"Do you see them?" her mother asked. "You know I have terrible eyes. I left my glasses in the room."

Maka jerked her head away from the food and looked to the tables. She spotted the company they were searching for. One of the table's occupants spotted her as well. He cried out and stood up, scrambling over to the two women.

"Maka, you're awake!" he said, pulling her into a hug and spinning them around. "I didn't keep you up too late last night did I?"

The blonde young woman saw the way her mother eyed her. She tilted her nose up to remind her not to ask, but that she'll explain it all later.

Really, they had a purely innocent night together, just talking and laughing and perhaps a _little_ drinking. But that was it. Nothing raunchy had happened. But, Maka supposed, mothers were curious and protective of their young by nature, it couldn't be helped. And they were a young, lovely couple who had charmed their way into one another's lives. So, suspicion had wormed its way in and clung there until it was pulled out.

"Come, my mother and father want to talk." he said.

He helped Maka and her mother carry their plates of breakfast to the table and set them down in front of the empty chairs.

"Kami, it's been _so_ delightful to be here with you." one of the table's occupants said, a woman of good breeding and age. Mitsuru Hara, with her blue-grey hair, delicate nose and plump lips, and glasses shielding her dark eyes.

On her left, was her husband, Katsuo. He was a tall man with a large build and a raucous laugh. Maka liked him, he was funny.

"It's been a lovely time with you, too." Maka's mother said, spearing a strawberry with a fork and chewing it slowly.

"I do hope we can be together again sometime, before well, you know, everything." Mitsuru said, waving her hand at her son and Maka. "They look so good together, don't they? My Shin and your Maka. I am so pleased our families will be joined together."

"Yes, I am too. Maka has done nothing but charmed the pants off him."

Shin and Maka looked at one another out of the corner of their eyes and flushed. He offered a tentative smile and slid his hand to her's. She smiled back and allowed him to hold the appendage, intertwining their fingers.

Yes, Maka was in love with him. They had fallen for one another easily and they made one another happy.

Maka could only remember one other time she was this happy with another person. It had been so long ago – five years? And she wanted to see that boy again, one last time to let him know she moved on from him, as cruel as it sounds.

_He probably has a harem following him everywhere,_ she thought. _Just like he did at that stupid ball… _

"I can't wait until the wedding." Shin said, whispering in her ear. "I can't wait to call you my wife."

Maka turned and looked at him, and said: "I can't wait to call you my husband."

* * *

…**Are you mad at me now? Good, I want shoes to be thrown. (gets hit) Not that hard! I bruise easily…**

**I had actually planned some of this out quite a ways last year and I just found all of my notes (yay!) which I'm not really going to use. There were some really good ideas but no tangible ending, the characters were fairly unbelievable, and some of the plot twists were ridiculous even for me.**

**Now, that everything is clearer, and I'm older and wiser, I really hope that this will be a decent sequel. I can't promise everyone will like everything that will happen (see chapter above) but I can promise the story will be enjoyable in the very least.**

**So, I Googled _CE_. On my computer, it's one of the top choices. :D That makes me so happy.**

* * *

**Thank you to AutumnSoulEater, Spixie303, and zenbon zakura for adding _FINDING HOME_ to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to AutumnSoulEater, HeroOfFate, KittyAttack, RikaTheChick, Spixie303, starpowerness, and zenbon zakura for adding _FINDING HOME_ to your story alert list.**

**Reviews****:**

**D-MINI-Q: I'm glad to hear that you love _CE_. I tried to write the sequel several times and they all seemed to fail. I decided to go with this because I have a gut feeling it's going to turn out great.**

**Spixie303: I am a master of cliffhangers, I find. I love writing them and I am good at it. As I said to D-MINI-Q, I tried and failed to write a sequel several times and they failed, in my mind. I will finish this, because I know many people like yourself loved _CE_.**

**BEN10SOULEATER: I don't mind so much if this story isn't as reviews as _CE_, I just have confidence in my readers, old and new, to read it if they want. I'm not a writer who needs reviews to motivate. I write because I have this necessary need to. And you made me blush. _CE_ inspired you to write? That's a very large compliment, thank you.**


	3. CHAPTER III

**;D The responses… were actually what I was expecting. I am actually expecting more of those in the future because of what I have planned. Y'all are going to want to kill me until the last chapter or so.**

**I wanted to get this up last week Thursday but that never worked out. Sorry about that.**

**So… I have a research paper to do. On the treatments of bipolar disorder. My reasoning behind this is very personal and I believe that there are many misinterpreted facts about it in general. So, I don't know when the next update will be, with this paper and all. It's my midterm, so it's kind of important.**

**Oh, boy. Long nights ahead.**

**But I have good news! For me, at least. Lionsgate sent me a replacement DVD of **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Yay! Excitement! I watched it through, terrified it was going to stop at any moment. It didn't and I almost cried because of that. (It hasn't been a good week for me, emotionally.)**

**I keep meaning to make these chapters longer than 1,500 words but it's not working for me! (headdesk) Maybe in the next chapter...**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**Chapter III**

SHE WAS COMING BACK. THAT was all he needed to know. Maka was coming back and he was happy. No, he was more than happy, that was the only way to describe it. He was bounding with energy and smiling – _smiling_! He frightened most of his friends and several customers of the café, most not exactly knowing how to respond. In fact, it frightened so many people, that Black Star was forced to ask:

"Dude, what's, like, your problem and stuff? It's wierding me out."

"She's coming back, Black Star. Maka's coming home!" Soul replied. "I can't help it. It's just… you know, how you felt after Tsubaki came back from vacationing with Liz and Patti that one summer."

Black Star remembered. But he knew Soul was feeling something else entirely, however he never commented on it. Instead, he left his friend to freak out a few more people before telling him to take a break, promising he'd cover the rest of his shift. He never did.

* * *

He bounced on his toes the whole afternoon, jumping every time the café's bell rang when the door opened. He was waiting for Tsubaki to return from the airport with Maka in tow.

He had changed his clothes several times, redone his hair, and changed his underwear five times by the first hour he woke up that day. Now six hours later, he sat around and made sure things were perfect.

Wes, who had been watching his brother the entire time, had finally had enough.

"Soul," he said, tossing an arm around his shoulders, "do you think you can run my errand for me? They'll keep you busy for a couple of hours… I hope."

"You just want me out of here." Soul accused.

"You are correct, brother dearest. Now, please go do my errands." Wes literally pushed Soul out the door and onto the streets. He handed his younger brother the list of errands. "Bye-bye!"

"Why the hell are you speaking so formally?" The door closed in his face. "Whatever. Let's see what's on the list… He's having me pick up his dry cleaning? Psh, lazy ass bastard."

Soul shoved the paper into his pocket and started on the tasks.

* * *

Almost five and a half hours later, Soul found himself back at the café, errands completed. He was exhausted. He had barely heard the phone ring when Maggie picked it up.

"That was Tsubaki." she said, tucking the rag she had wiped her hands on into the crook of her elbow. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Need help finishing the cake?" he asked.

"No, you go down and see if you can help Wes and Black Star. Last I knew they were helping Kid with a banner."

"Great."

He clomped downstairs and into the café, peeking in to see if it was safe.

"No!" Kid cried. "No, no, no, no! Wes, your side is a centimeter higher than Black Star's."

"Does it really matter if it's a centimeter off?" Black Star asked.

"Oh boy," Liz sighed from her perch in one of the café's booths. "Here we go again."

Patti giggled next to her.

This was a typical scene at the café, for anyone who would have suspected anything else. When Kid was around, symmetry was the ultimate ruler and definer of his life. Unfortunately for the rest of them, they had to be drawn into his odd world. Liz and Patti who had all sort of bad fortunes for living with him, found hilarity in it all – well, at least Patti did. Liz just put up with it for her sister's sake.

"Oh, Soul." Kid said, interrupting his thoughts. "Do you think you could help us out? Black Star doesn't understand the true beauty and perfection in symmetry."

"Wait, seriously?" Soul asked as he was dragged over to the ladder.

"Get down, Black Star, and let Soul show you how it's done."

"Whatever." The blue-haired man said with a roll of his eyes. "Have fun with Princess Perfection, Soul."

"Yeah, yeah."

Soul listened as Kid instructed him and Wes. They measured out the exact length of how the banner fell in a simple dip. Once that was perfect, they waited for Maggie to come down with the cake and for Tsubaki to arrive with Maka.

They did not have long to wait. Maggie came down a few minutes later, setting the cake down on the bar seating. Kid remarked how perfect the cake looked "for someone who knows very little about proportion."

Soul chuckled and waited with the others. He glanced up at the clock. Not long now…

The bell chiming above the door signaled the arrival of Tsubaki, tugging a suit case, and Maka, hauling a bag. Wes and Black Star leapt forward to help them with the luggage, setting it to the side.

Soul felt his lungs tense up and his throat contract. Maka was just as lovely as she was when she left, perhaps more so now. She was more confident and radiated an internal glow. Her smile was infectious and her green eyes glittered in delight.

It was in the moment that he realized just why he loved her so much.

* * *

**Now, onto my research paper! …After I thank and respond to reviews. ^_^**

…**My puppy is outside, running around and growling at nothing. It's so funny. Ah, the odd pleasures of owning a pet.**

**Just a reminder, I have a Facebook page where I update people on what's going on and stuff. Sometimes, the posts are funny; other times, they are posts about updates. It's also the fastest way of connecting to me.**

* * *

**Thank you to keri leilua321, AnimeMusic33, yuuki24688, The7WolvesOfSilence for adding **_**FINDING HOME **_**to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to AnimeMusic33 and yuuki24688 for adding **_**CAF**__**É**__** EVANS**_** to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to keri leilua321, yuuki24688, and for adding me to your favorite authors list.**

**Thank you to keri leilua321, LoveOneLoveAll, yuuki24688, , KurukiXV, Zingfox, and ineedname for adding **_**FINDING HOME**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to yuuki24688 for adding **_**CAFÉ EVANS**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to yuuki24688 and ineedname for adding me your author alerts list.**

**keri leilua321: (chuckles) Literally, that was just what I was looking for, your reaction. **

**Me: Soul get a girlfriend? No, I have other plans. ;D **

**Spixie303: (rubs head) Ow. You got good aim. Anyway, I'll explain a lot of things in later chapters. **

**Poprockz: It has been a long time, hasn't it? It's also been a long time since I read the manga, too. Last I remembered they were in the book… Now there's something about the moon? Sheesh, I'm so far behind.**

**LoveOneLoveAll: Hee hee hee, you'll soon see why she moved on from he. O.o Okay, I creeped myself out with the whole rhyming thing. But, yeah, a lot of things will be explained in later chapters.**

**D-MINI-Q: How he's going to take it, hm? I have just the reaction… in the next chapter! …or two…**

**GUEST: Why would Maka say such things? You'll soon learn. And honestly, Maka was talking all proper because of the people she's been with. (The real reason is because I had been reading **_**Jane Eyre**_** at the time and my mind was functioning like that.)**

**yuuki24688: I'm glad you enjoyed **_**CE**_**, it's one of my favorite works. And why things are going the way they are in this story? We'll all see. I'm a strong SoMa fan, too, but a story without some twists (and evil cackling on the author's part when they see "dafuq" – and have to go look it up because they are so behind on everything) is what I live to write.**

**KurukiXV: It's good to be back and writing on here. I've missed it a lot.**


	4. CHAPTER IV

**Happy Halloween, everyone! **

**Sorry that this update is took so long. As it turns out, I didn't need to panic so much about my research paper, but for a paper in another class. Gah! I have homework that needs to be done and I wrote this instead – and I need to have it all done by tomorrow because I'm going on this wine tour with my mom and some of her friends, so I won't be home until late Sunday night when all of it is due.**

**Let's see, two tests, a couple forum posts, some math homework… it all boils down to eleven things I have to accomplish before midnight tomorrow. Sounds like a fun filled day tomorrow.**

**Anyway, I updated my profile avatar-thingy. It's my eye. It's not photoshopped. It's a very pretty shade of blue. You can't really see my eyelashes though – that's disheartening. **

**I want to apologize ahead of time for all the f-bombs dropped in this chapter. Maka has a very dirty, dirty little mouth…**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER IV**

HE HADN'T COME TO TALK to her yet and it was maddening. She wanted an explanation – an explanation on _**why**_ he shoved her out the door that day. It just wasn't right.

She tried to think back to everything that had happened all those years ago but her mind had long since banished those thoughts from her head. She had forbid herself to ever think of those things, and now being back at the café, she could only feel guilty for leaving everyone behind.

Maka shook her head and took a sip of the alcoholic punch drink – which no doubt Black Star had spiked before the party had even started. It was too sweet and too red for her liking. She would have liked to dump it down the sink but it would be difficult getting around all of the decorations and food littering the flat top of the bar.

_They moved the register_, she mused looking at the bar. _I wonder where they put it…_

She jumped in surprise when Black Star, quite obviously inebriated, looped his arm around her shoulders. His boisterous laugh was too loud for her ears but she still quirked a smile at him.

"You know, we've really missed you." he said quietly. "All of us, especially Soul."

Her heart winced.

"Why hasn't he come to talk to me yet?" she asked in the same quiet voice.

"It's hard for him. You've been gone for so long, I think he doesn't remember how he used to talk to you."

"_He_ was the one who pushed me out the door."

"And _you_ were the one who left. You know you didn't have to leave."

"He wanted me gone."

"No, he didn't. He only wanted you to be happy and the only way that could happen was if you left with your mom. He saw it coming. The room…"

"Fuck the room." She muttered bitterly.

Black Star blinked at her in surprise, and then he laughed.

"I've never heard you say _that_ before." he said, wiping tears. "Damn, Albarn, where'd you learn to cuss like that?"

"With Mama. The first time I met Shin, I said it." she laughed, recalling the incident. "His parents were there. He just laughed it off, saying he saw me stub my toe."

"Did you?"

"No. I saw Shin." She paused, then looked at him. "Does Soul know about…?"

"Not yet. We figured you would want to talk to him first." Black Star said, shaking his head. "It's between the two of you."

Maka sighed.

"Now would be a good time to." he said, gesturing towards the door leading to the private residence of the café owners' with the hand holding his cup. "He went upstairs for some air, I think. He doesn't like crowds much."

"He never really was one to work during the busiest times." she recalled.

"Good luck."

She nodded, picking up the disgustingly sweet drink and heading upstairs to talk to Soul. It had been a long time since they'd been alone together. How would this night go? Would Soul apologize for forcing her out of his life? Or would he resent her forever? She had an unsettling feeling bubbling in her stomach.

_It's got to be whatever Black Star put in the punch_, she though.

The stairs creaked softly and familiarly under her soft footsteps. She could hear her friends in the café, Black Star challenged Patti to a drinking contest. Someone was going to wake up with a hangover tomorrow. Poor Tsubaki was going to have to nurse both of their idiocy in the morning. Perhaps Maka could help; making a loud ruckus in the morning was what she was good at, after all.

She found Soul on the fire escape. She could smell something rancid and familiar from the door.

"Since when do you smoke?" she asked, surprising even herself. "That had better be a cigarette and not something else."

"Of course it's a cigarette." he grumbled. "I'm not stupid."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

She crossed the room and leaned on the sill of the open window. She had never been a big fan of tobacco, but the smell of it reminded her of her Papa – he liked to smoke but he also like womanizing.

"You aren't like my Papa now, are you?" she asked. "A new woman every night?"

"Huh? Why would I be like that _idiot_? If it weren't for that, your mother wouldn't have left and you would've stayed."

They were silent for several minutes. It was true, what he said. It _was_ her Papa's fault, when you got down to it, but it was also Soul's fault. He pushed her out the door…

"Three years." he said.

"Huh?"

"I've been smoking for three years now."

"Oh…"

The silence came again.

"Why'd you leave?" Soul asked.

"Why'd you make me leave?"

"I didn't make you."

"Yes, you did!"

No, I didn't!"

"You pushed me out the door!" Maka shrieked.

"I didn't push you!"

"Yes, you did!"

"You wanted to go with your mom. You wouldn't be happy here, we both know that!"

"I _was_ happy! I had school. I had a job. I had friends – I had _you_! I _loved_ you! Soul, it broke my heart to leave all of this – to leave _you_!"

"They why did you?"

"You were the one who wanted me gone."

"I didn't want you to leave." he said quietly. "I love you so much. I wanted you to be happy. Maka, you could only be happy if you went with your mom. What I saw in the room –"

"Fuck the god damned room! It's just a fucking room. It holds no special powers. It's not magical. You were dreaming."

"Then how did I know you would leave me before I even knew you?"

"Maybe you can see into the fucking future!"

"Stop saying 'fuck,' it doesn't sound right coming from you!"

"Fuck you."

"Maka!" he warned.

She stuck her tongue out and they lapsed into a pregnant silence once more. Maka moved to the kitchenette and dumped her punch down the drain.

"I'm sorry."

Maka jerked her head in Soul's direction at his apology.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." he said again. "I didn't know… I didn't know you felt that way. I just thought…"

A soft knock on the partially opened door caught their attention.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone asked softly. Maka recognized who it was immediately.

"Shin." she said with a small smile. "You came."

Soul was quiet as she greeted Shin. Maka saw him out of the corner of her eyes, he was watching them intently – trying to decipher their relationship.

"Shin, this is Soul Evans. He works at this café." she said. "Soul, this is Shin. He's my fiancé."

* * *

**And I'll leave you all there for the time being. I am a horrible, horrible person for putting you all through these many cliffhangers over the years, but I'm awfully good at them.**

**So, on why Maka left the café: She thought Soul wanted her to leave; she felt betrayed and heartbroken because she loved him, and she thought he loved her. Soul wanted Maka to be happy, he loves her so much; he figured that spending some time with her mom would make her very happy. Everything that happened between them was all a big misunderstanding on both their parts.**

**Now, the question will be: What will the relationship become in this story? Well… I can't say anything, as the majority of this story is based on them trying to figure it out.**

**I'll leave you all to enjoy your sweets and see you sometime after I come back from being an alcoholic for a weekend.**

* * *

**Thank you to curiousivy8, kaji13, and hyblueluvr for adding several of my stories to your favorite stories list. I am glad you all have enjoyed many of my other works. :D**

**Thank you to curiousivy8, amileerocks, and .568 for adding **_**FINDING HOME**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you curousivy8 for adding my to your authors alerts list.**

**yuuki24688: Ah, I have friends who know I'm crazy, so it's okay. :D**

**curiousivy8: I'm glad you enjoyed **_**CE**_**. It always makes me happy to hear how much people enjoy what I've written. **

**Spixie303: Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter for that, unfortunately. Hopefully, my next update won't take as long as this one did.**

**KurukiXV: Thanks. Well, SoMa just had their first interaction and it was a fight… Ah, what shall I do next to torture these poor souls?**

**Katsumara: It's okay to be a sad panda; I'm doing this not only to you but other readers as well. I have a very clear idea of what I want to write and how this will end. I think you'll be happy with the end result – I dislike sad endings.**

**fuckingfagg0t: It's okay, I'll fix your heart right up. (Several hours later) Er, I don't think I did a very good job…**

**amileerocks: I'm glad you loved it. :-)**

**heartnett: (giggles) I love your reaction. I like getting rises out of people like that. In the end, feel comforted to know, everything will end okay.**

** .568: I'm glad I made your day by posting this story. I know about the mistakes (I do plan on going back and editing this) but for right now, I'm busy with school and stuff. As for why Maka got over Soul, I posted something above that I hope explains everything. **


	5. CHAPTER V

**Well… I meant to get this up sooner but NaNoWriMo… and then **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**… and an ugly sweater contest… Yeah, November was fun. For me. For those who were wondering, I won first place in the ugly sweater contest. Glue some pompoms and bells, sew an owl onto the shoulder and the sweater went from okay-looking to ugly. My sister even wants to wear it to school the day before she gets off for winter break. Who did good? This girl here.**

**For those who haven't noticed, I uploaded a new poll on my profile. For those who don't know this yet, every year I let my readers decide on my new name for the next year. Normally, I get it up in November and let it carry out until New Year's Day. This year, I didn't get it up until December 1****st****. Sorry about that. But there's still a month to vote. :D **

**Shall I let you read the next chapter now? Okay, go ahead!**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER V**

Soul tried to keep his breathing even. She had moved on and she was engaged to be married. _But she's not married yet_. His fingers twitched, as if to form a fist but he stopped himself. If Maka was happy with this idiot, he should let her be happy. He personally would be miserable but Maka would be happy and that's what mattered.

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to Shin. "I'm sure you're the surprise of the evening."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Evans." Shin said, shaking the white haired man's hand enthusiastically. "Maka has told me so much about you and all of your friends. She said you helped her out a great deal when she lived here. I thank you for that."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Maka eyed Soul curiously. She knew something was up, Soul could tell, but she didn't want to say anything in front of Shin.

"Let's go rejoin the party." she said slowly, sliding her arm to hook around Shin's.

"Wonderful idea, love." Shin said.

"Soul, can we finish our talk tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Okay." Soul said, running a hand through his hair.

"And, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop smoking. You smell like crap when you do it."

"I'll try." he said, flashing her his most wicked grin.

* * *

All awkwardness aside, the rest of the party was a little less tense for him. He drank a little (perhaps too much) of the punch, which reeked of rum and something else Soul couldn't place, and he passed out on the couch around three in the morning.

When he woke, his head pounded and the light coming in through the windows burned his retinas. Grumbling, he shuffled into his bedroom, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed for the bathroom. The shower was invigorating and the smell of his shampoo and body soap helped to ease the churning of his stomach.

He got out and quickly dressed himself, thinking what he could eat that wouldn't upset his digestive system too much. He decided some plain toast would have to do, seeing as they were out of crackers. The bland piece of bread helped but the lack of flavor in itself was completely unappealing to him. A little jam or preserves couldn't hurt, right? One sniff of the jam sent his stomach reeling. He finished the toast off quickly and drank some water before he headed downstairs.

Everything from the night before was cleaned up, undoubtedly Maggie's work due to her inability to sleep if there's a large mess. There were a few customers chatting and eating, Wes was behind the counter, and Kid was waiting on a particular group of starry-eyed teens.

Soul went to the counter and sat down.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Wes asked.

"Black. No cream or sugar."

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Soul waited as his brother poured him a steaming mug and handed it to him. He took a sip of the bitter drink and sighed. He'd never liked his coffee black until after Maka left. "She's engaged."

"I know."

"She told him about me."

"I know that, too."

"He thanked me for helping Maka."

"As he should. He is Maka's fiancé, after all."

"I hate him."

"Of course you do."

"Stop patronizing me."

"Who me? Your older brother? Never!"

"You're asking to be brutally murdered."

"You won't kill me."

"How do you know?"

"Our mother dearest would through a fit and make you the heir instead of me."

"Good point. I don't want that attention. Never have, never will."

"There's a smart boy."

"Wes, if you don't stop patting me on the head, I will kill you."

"That's lovely, little brother."

"You're lucky there are witnesses around."

"Yes, yes. I'm very fortunate."

"You suck."

"Have a good day, Soul."

"Whatever."

* * *

Maggie was not much different from Wes. She cooed and comforted him with a large slice of chocolate cake but it only upset his stomach. He ended up emptying the contents of his stomach an hour after he ate it. Maybe he did have too much alcohol last night.

He ended up going back upstairs and hiding under his covers for the next couple of hours. Sleep took him. He was only wakened by the annoying ringtone he set for calls from unknown numbers. He peeked down at the screen and, seeing as it was local, he answered it.

"Hullo?" he said groggily.

"Soul?" It was Maka. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Maka? Hey."

"Hey. Um… I wanted… I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Soul, can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"No, I mean in person."

She wants to see him and talk? Hell, he was all for that! Maybe seeing him again had sparked something in her heart and she dumped Shin. He could only hope.

"Yeah," he said. "Sure, come on over. We can talk. Any time you want, we can talk."

"In five minutes?"

"Uh-huh. See you in five?"

"See you. Bye."

"Bye."

Elated, Soul dashed out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to have to fix himself up before seeing Maka again. And he only had five minutes to do it. Without a second thought, he got to work.

* * *

**And, I'll leave you there. I had quite a bit of this done in October, before Halloween but I never got around to finishing it. It's my fault, sorry.**

**Anyway, I know roughly how many chapters will be left (seven or eight at the most) and I've got most of them figured out. I think. But with my research paper finished, powerpoint and everything, I only have to focus on two classes now. Yeah! I have a paper and a test due this week (anytime I want to start them, really), so I'll be focusing on them. Don't expect any more chapters this week. Next week… maybe. I'll see what I can do.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! **

**Also, for those who haven't seen **_**Rise of the Guardians **_**yet, I recommend it. It's very good. The six-year old I was with didn't like it… she **_**loved**_** it. And that's saying something. I feel bad because she was sort of sick when we saw it, so I'm thinking of taking her to see it again. When she starts feeling better and doesn't have bronchitis. (Oddly enough, I can spell "bronchitis" but I can't spell "there" when I need it.)**

**End of babbling!**

* * *

**Thank you to XxTwilightteamEdwardxX, almeidabue, Mindlessgal, and Erzville for adding this story to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to almeidabue, hyblueluvr, ChewingGumJenni, Audfairy2, and Erzville for adding some of my other stories to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Goddess of All Universes for adding me to your favorite authors list.**

**Thank you to Marmalah, XxTwilightteamEdwardxX, and almeidabue for adding this story to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to MakaModeBookChop and RadioOppy for adding me to your author alerts list.**

**yuuki24688: Yes, the shit has hit the fan and it has exploded onto the walls. Now the question is, who's going to clean it all up?**

**soul alchemist: (chuckles) If you hate me now, wait until you see what I have planned.**

**Katsumara: Er, well I can't real promise anything except a happy ending, so… Just wait and see. **

**Spixie303: Yes, poor Soul. Things will only get worse from here. Maybe.**

**jake: Soul's father with a 'stache? Hm… I like it!**

** .568: I kind of like the idea that Soul smokes, it add an interesting bad habit. I'll reveal more on Shin in the next chapter.**

**amileerocks: (laughs) I love all of my readers and I love making them feel special. It's people like you, who get excited over getting a shout out, that make me want to continue writing. :D**


	6. CHAPTER VI

**I had an idea for this chapter last night and it's evading me today. Why, oh, **_**why**_** didn't I finish the ending to this sooner? (headdesk) Anyway, all of my classes are done for this semester and so far I'm in two of the three classes I need for next semester. And then, I get my degree. Yay!**

**My SoMa fans are going to hate me for the ShiMa I have in here. Please don't kill me! You want to know how this ends – I know you do! I'm the only one who knows, so you have to keep me alive. My logic defies you! (gets knocked in the head with a shoe) I deserved that.**

**So, short chapter again. Sorry. I just couldn't make this longer and I wanted to update again. (dodges another shoe) Ha! Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss the girl**

**(And I must stop quoting **_**The Devil's Carnival**_**. Great film, by the way. Y'all should see it sometime. It's by the same people who made **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_**.)**

**On a side note, I decided to get a Twitter account. Link for it is up on my page.**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER VI**

Maka wasn't sure what she wanted to talk to Soul about. Did she want to chat about old times? His family? (How _were_ they?) Her engagement to Shin? There was a lot but they needed to do this – _she _needed to do this. She needed and wanted closure. Soul _had_ to move past her. If he didn't… Would it break her heart? Yes, yes it would. She wanted him to be happy. He deserved it, out of everyone she knew – which, frankly, was a lot more than she wanted to know.

For the first time since leaving with Kami she wondered if he had been as miserable about their parting as she had. She remembered spending weeks moping about before her mother had introduced her to Shin. Shin had helped coax her out of her misery and he made her happy. And she was thankful of that. She wasn't quite sure when they had romantic feeling for one another, it just sort of happened, like the engagement.

But she had thought of Soul the same way at one point, she knew she had. And that was why she was here and she needed to talk to him. It was part of her moving past everything and becoming an adult – because that's what adults do, they work their way around things and settle things civilly.

She waited outside the café for him, going in would only remind her of the things that had passed between them. He didn't take long to show up and was more than happy to see her, his white hair disheveled and red eyes glinting. He still looked as handsome as he did those five years ago.

"Hi." she said, unsure of what to say.

"Hi." he said back to her, with a bit more enthusiasm. "So…?"

"So…"

"Let's walk?"

"Yeah, let's."

They walked side by side, her hands stuffed in her sleeves and his in his pockets. Both of them wore scarves wound tightly around their necks, her nose buried in her's. The silence between them was pregnant and long. Maka wanted to say something, to be the first to speak, but her English was failing her and she could not find the way to say what she wanted. She was glad Soul spoke first.

"How have things been?" he asked.

"Things have been good. Mama and I traveled around until we met Shin and his family. They're nice, you would like them."

"I'm sure I would."

Silence fell between them again. Soul lead her to a family restaurant that was nearly empty, only groups of senior citizens were sitting and eating.

"Oh, how nice it is to see such a young couple together." one of the elderly women commented.

"We're not—"

"I'm engaged to someone –"

"Yes, very lovely."

The waitress seated them in a booth, and smiled at them.

"What can I get you kids to drink?" she asked.

"Water." Soul said.

"Hot tea, please." Maka replied.

The waitress nodded and left them together. After a moment, Maka started to ask him a few questions.

"How is your family?" she said.

"They're good. You've already talked to Wes and Maggie. Norma eloped with some thirty-year old man in France. They have two sets of twins. Esther is attending a boarding school in Massachusetts. I can't remember the name right now, but it's supposed to be a good one. And Charles and Viola are Charles and Viola. I think they're in Moscow right now, trying to ignore what Norma's antics."

"So, your family's all over the place."

"Yeah."

"I would have liked to have seen them again. I miss them."

"They miss you." Soul reached across the table and took her hand. When he realized what he'd done, he jerked his arm back and flushed a violent shade of red. Maka matched him; she could hear the elderly women coo in appreciation. Why are elderly women so annoying?

"Maybe we should have gone somewhere else." Maka muttered to him.

"Maybe."

The waitress brought them their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order. She gave them a few more minutes. Neither of them spoke until after she came back and they placed what they wanted.

"Tell me about Shin." Soul said.

"He's nothing short of a gentleman, if that's what you're worried about." Maka said with a sniff, stirring the honey into her tea. "He attended some of the top schools in Japan and he has a job lined up for him at the Kyoto museum."

"Sounds like he has a bright future ahead of him.

"He does."

"So, what does he do?"

"He's a geologist."

Soul's eyebrows shot up as he sipped at his water through the straw. His expression was quite ridiculous, as he quickly fixed it by dropping the straw from his mouth.

"I wasn't aware that was even a job. Isn't that was that Indiana Jones guy does?"

"No, Shin deals with rocks and rock formations. Indiana Jones was an archeologist. Archeologists deal with ridiculously old items. The two occupations actually work together, you know, along with anthropologists. They study human beings."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Shin took me on an expedition. Technically, I wasn't supposed to be there but I knew the leader and he said it was fine, so long as I didn't break anything. Don't laugh."

Maka glared at him as he tried to keep his laughter at bay, which wasn't really working for him. She kicked him under the table, which really set him off. She huffed and sat back in the seat, crossing her arms.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath. The little old ladies around the restaurant were giving them funny looks now, wondering what the hooting was all about.

The waitress brought out their food and by that time, Soul had calmed down a bit, wiping trails of tears from his eyes and cheeks. They both dug into their food. They made small talk, about their lives and what they had been doing since their terrible parting.

"Have you dated anyone?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head.

"No." he said, covering his mouth full of food. "I didn't feel up to it. Black Star said I should but…"

"It was hard, I know. I could barely stand to be around Shin the first few months I knew him." It was the truth, she had found him absolutely appalling. Somehow… Somehow, he got under her skin and he stayed there.

"Really?" Soul's eyebrows leapt up on his head. "But you said he was such a gentleman."

"Now, yeah. But at first, he was an annoying twit who wouldn't leave me alone. I punched him in the face and broke his nose once. I felt bad about it afterwards but it had to be done."

Soul chuckled.

The mood was light; everything was water under the bridge between them. They had talked and things worked out fine.

"Hey, Soul?" she asked timidly.

"Hm?"

"Can we be friends? Well, at least _try_ to be friends? I'd hate to lose you again."

"Same."

"So, can we?"

"Sure!" Soul said, beaming.

Soul paid for their meals, and Maka the tip – Soul against her doing so the whole time. ("We're friends, Soul. It's what we do." she said to him.) They left the restaurant, with the elderly women cooing after them and thanking them for the afternoon entertainment.

"Well, that was fun." Maka chuckled as they walked down the street.

"Yep." Soul sighed in contempt. He straightened suddenly and frowned. "Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"How much does Shin know about us?"

"I told him everything."

"Everything? Including the room incident?"

"Yes, Soul, he knows about the room. Why? Does it matter?"

"Do you think you could convince him to come and take a look at it?"

* * *

**Secrets about the room in the next chapter! And that's why this is a short chapter. Oh wow, in a half hour I have to leave for a cousin's birthday party. Baked potato bar, whoot! **

**So, ACen 2013 is around the corner. I'll be attending with my cousin again. I'm still working on my costumes (I'm not 100% on one of them yet), so I'll let you guys know what I'll be when that's all figured out. Also, let me know if you're going to be there. Maybe we'll see one another.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY BIO. My name for the next year needs to be decided still. Only four people have voted so far and it's each for a different one. Remember, it closes at the end of the year.**

* * *

**Thank you to S Puff and GigiandMad for adding this story to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Eeznii24 for adding **_**CE**_** to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Cahlli, blue velvet swings, and Gigianmad for adding this story to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to Eeznii24 and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for adding **_**CE**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for adding me to your author alerts list.**

**curiousivy8: I loved that part too. I tried to make that a callback from an all dialogue chapter from **_**CE**_**.**

**yuuki24688: …Fine, I'll clean it up. Like I always do, because in some odd universe I'm the mom and that's what I do. (-.-) Sigh.**

**Katsumara: We'll see. ;D**

**KurukiXV: As I said to Katsumara, we'll see.**

**Spixie303: Hee hee, it's the way siblings are. We threaten to kill, actually form the plot, but never actually go through with it. Well, at least with my sister and myself. Ah, Soul and Wes are a reflection of my sister and me. (That really wasn't intended but lawl.)**

**4242568: I'm really trying to make the chapters longer but sometimes, like with this one, it's sort of filler because there's somethings that need to be done and said. And I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter.**

**S Puff: Stop throwing shoes! …They leave nasty bruises that I have to explain to my boss. I do love cliffhangers and I do have that gift. (sigh) Why can't I be good at anything else? Well, I'm okay at the writing drama thing, not really my strongest point but it comes across well. It's okay to do the fangirl thing. I did it yesterday when I got a book signed by a local author. Poor woman never looked so terrified in her life…**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: (in response to **_**CE**_** ch. 2) Yes, I do love the random laws. That actually makes for a great game.**

**GigiandMad: I'm glad you loved **_**CE**_** and it's alright that this was your first review. I don't really ask for many. I just need one and I'm set to post the next chapter. Not demanding at all, right? Right. The real reason behind there being the five year gap (in story) and the two year gap (in reality) between these stories was because it felt like such a long time since I started writing in this little universe I created. I seriously thought it had been five years. That's probably why I'm not a math major. (-.-); The engagement thing was because I wanted some sort of conflict and it works. As for Soul being rather calm about the whole thing… (grins evilly) Oh, don't worry, I have an amazing plan. (Now's the time to be worried.) Good news for you, though, you didn't have to wait long for me to update. ;D**


	7. Chapter VII

**There is no reason beyond my own laziness and writer's black that this took so long to finish. That and I've been working on **_**Do Not Cross**_**, which everyone should totally check out! **

**Anyway, I can't say everything I need to say because I'm typing this up on my phone and my computer is being ridiculously slow. So if you notice anything weird, it's the phone's fault not mine.**

* * *

**FINDING HOME  
**

**by iOc  
**

**Chapter VII**

Soul gently tapped the combination in the lock of the door. He had begged Wes to change it to an electric lock after what happened those five years ago.

Wes had kept the combination a secret until an hour ago. Soul had no desire to go back in there but this may be his only chance to figure this damn room out! He had a feeling that there was something about the cement...

The lock clicked, signaling that the door was open for them.

Behind him, Maka and Shin stood waiting patiently. They looked at him expectantly. Maka's eyes wary, remembering her last encounter with the room; Shin looked curious.

Soul opened the door, showing the room he was familiar with. It wasn't empty as it once had been; Wes used it for storage, but what was odd was all of the boxes of ready-to-use napkins, straws, and other disposable items were covered in plastic tarps. Soul vaguely remembered Wes complaining about dust some time back. Has this been what he was talking about? The room had to be cleaned weekly or dust did start to pile on things.

"Well," he said, "this is it."

They looked around the room. Mama stayed in the doorway, but Shin ventured inside. He poked about, lifting the tarps, wiping the dust away, sniffing the air, and other strange things. He turned his focus to the walls; he scraped away a little bit into a glass vial, corking it when he finished.

"I have my suspicions about what this stone is," Shin said, fingering the spot he scraped. "But I want to confirm them. It shouldn't take me too long, I brought most of my equipment with me. What I don't have I think I can borrow from some contacts of mine who live here."

Soul shrugged and waited for Maka's fiance to step out so that he could lock the room back up. He didn't like being there for very long. He still remembered all of the things that happened there. He blamed the room for taking Maka away and putting her in Shin's arms.

He looked over at the pair, Maka gripped Shin's hand tightly. She depended on him for support not the man who had been there that day, not the one who still loved her enough to let her be happy.

Soul turned away and swiftly closed the door, the lock automatically magnetizing itself when the two metals touched. He lead them back up to the café.

"How quickly do you want your answers?" Shin asked, wiggling the bottle in between his fingers.

"How soon can you give them?" Soul responded, arching one of his brows.

"Tomorrow at the earliest, if I leave right now. In two days at the latest."

"Take as long as you need. I'm in no hurry."

"I'll try to have them done by the rehearsal dinner next week, more likely sooner."

"Rehearsal dinner?" Soul looked at Maka.

"For the wedding. Maka wanted to get married here. I like this town and one of the churches had an opening next month. She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

"I was going to, later today. It was supposed to be a surprise." Maka said, meeting Soul's eyes for the first time since her arrival. "I've had the church picked out since high school and the fact that it had an opening..."

"It was meant to be." Soul said, nodding. "Where's the rehearsal going to be?"

"Timburton's."

"Good choice. I haven't been there in a while."

"So, you'll come?" Maka said, smiling hopefully at him. Soul nodded.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Soul sat on his bed that night. He'll have the answers to the strange visions from the room very soon, he's friends with Maka (a _great_ comfort), and for the first time in five years he felt happy again.

But this happiness came with a suck, twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him?

He loved Maka very much, he one that, and he only wanted for her to be happy. Even if he wasn't the one by her side to make her happy.

She no longer depended on him emotionally. But had she ever? Yes, she had at some point. He couldn't place exactly when but she had, he was quite certain. However, she now had Shin.

Shin. Shin, the geologist. Shin, who had all the answers to things he didn't. Shin, who made Maka happy. Shin, Maka's fiance. Shin, the man to whom Maka was to be married.

It was during this time, Soul sat on his bed thinking about how all of his answers were soon to come, that he decided he would stop at nothing to get Maka back.

* * *

**Does that make everyone happy? Soul is finally going to do something. Yay!**

**(If I miss anyone, I'm sorry. I am trying my hardest to work off this phone.)**

**Thank you to semharisawkward, smellycat1999, and DauntlessSoul for adding this story to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to , InuYasha-Megwee, hyblueluvr, LuLuChild, yokikong123, Poker-Face Rey, and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for adding my other stories to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to eisenstein80060 for adding me to your favorite authors list and to your author alerts list.**

**Thank you to bloodyskylar, KissKissFallInLove16, and DauntlessSoul for adding this story to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to hyblueluvr, yokikong123, and EvaWinters for adding my other stories to your story alerts list.**

**curiousivy8: I'm glad you like this story. It has really been a little over a year since I finished **_**CE**_**, but it felt longer to me.**

**yuuki24688: (chuckles) No you didn't offend me. It takes a lot more than that.**

**Katsumara: Yes, we shall see. ;)**

**GigiandMad: I will try for a quicker update this next time, I swear on my life.**

**KissKissFallInLove16: (chuckles) I have a few surprises up my sleeves but as I told Katsumara, we'll see. ;)**

**bvbfan11: Ha! I should bring him and his wife in for a surprise appearence. And I think I know when. Hm...**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: I'm glad you enjoyed **_**CE**_**, hopefully you will enjoy **_**FH**_** as well.**

**(Again, if I missed anyone, I'm sorry.)**


	8. CHAPTER VIII

**I wanted to do a quick update this week, but I didn't enough time to write everything that I wanted for this chapter. I did get my major points across, though. That has to count for something, right? In short, this chapter is, well, short. I'm really sorry about that. I **_**do**_** want to make these longer but it's hard to judge their length when you're typing on your phone… Yeah, I'm still writing on my phone and then emailing it to myself. I think I get more emails from me than anyone else. Except for FF, of course. I have a lot of those, too.**

**So, for those who didn't see on my Twitter, my internet browser went to Hell last week. I was able to fix it, for a short while but then it died. I ended up having to restart the entire program again. Boo.**

**Anyway, I'm published! …In my school's paper. Yay! Happy days. I'm going to a concert for the paper on Sunday and surprisingly a lot of my family members are interested. Who knew that people liked to listen to brass instruments and organs? It's my thing, yes, but my cousins? Not so much. It should be a good time.**

**Remember if you haven't checked out **_**Do Not Cross**_** yet, you're missing something awesome. This duology (thus far) and that are my two favorite works at the moment. The great thing is, you don't have to know much about the original series to read it because it's an AU.**

(NOTE: If you got a message in your inbox about this chapter, just ignore it. I did a little editing that was bugging me.)

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER VIII**

It had taken five years, but Maka knew she was finally going to receive answers about the room below the café. For that she was relieved and excited, buy she was also anxious.

Shin had said that he had some idea as to what the stone was. Did that mean he recognized it by sight? Quite possibly. He must have been familiar with it. She wondered how he knew it.

Biting her lip, she looked over to the closed door that lead to his room. Perhaps she could weasel some answers out of him...

Her wristwatch beeped. What was it she had to do again? Oh, yes, she needed to shower. She didn't move from her spot on the cushy couch cushions for a minute or so. Deciding that it was best to get going on what little plans she had, she rolled off and moved to her room opposite Shin's.

She pulled out her nightgown from her suitcase and shot to their shared bathroom. She quickly relieved her bladder and stripped off her clothes, while waiting to the shower's water to heat up to a suitable temperature.  
When it reached the optimum temperature, she dove in and sighed, letting the day's events roll off her back.

Shin had told Soul their plans to get married while they were in Death City. She hadn't actually ever planned to tell Soul until well after it happened. She still loved him, at least a part of her did. One never truly ever rids themselves of their feelings of their first true love.

Had she really loved him? Yes, she did and she still did very much. So much, in fact, she didn't want to cause him any sort of pain.

But she loved Shin now. He had been there for her and he had stayed by her side, as an annoying past true, but he stayed nonetheless.

Maka found that Shin and Soul had little in common, except for their love of her and their want for her to be happy. She had unsuspectedly connected the two loves of her life and now they would both forever stay by her side. One as her lover and husband, the other as her dear friend and ex-lover.

Not a sexual lover, she reminded herself, but the classical term for lover. A couple who loved one another romantically. Would they have been the modern term for lovers, her and Soul, is she had stayed? Undoubtedly. It might be him she was marrying instead of Shin. But would they both have wanted that?

She would have but she wasn't sure about Soul. Actually, she still wanted that. Was that bad? She was engaged to another man, after all. She should not be having these thoughts!

"I'll have to ask Mama if it's appropriate." she said to the water drain, watching as the steaming water swirled down in the pipes below. Did every woman second-guess their engagement? She sure hoped so.

* * *

Maka had slept fitfully that night, her mind was far too restless for her liking. And when the sun rose that morning, there were dark bags under her eyes

Shin didn't comment on them but Tsubaki did when she came by for breakfast.

"Something bugging you?" the dark haired woman asked.

"A lot of things." Maka said.

"Let's start with the most troubling."

"I love Shin."

"So? You are engaged to him. There's nothing wrong with loving your fiancé."

"But I love Soul more."

Before Tsubaki could respond, Shin joined them at the table. He smiled and nodded at the dark haired woman, and he pecked Maka on the cheek.

"The food here is good, no?" he said before shoveling some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

* * *

**And Shin interrupts something important. Originally, I was going to go to another scene to extend the chapter but I couldn't think of anything to follow. Soul's going to try and get Maka back, Maka loves Soul but doesn't want to hurt Shin's feelings, and Shin is completely oblivious to everything. Or is he? No, he is. Or maybe not. Seriously, though, he's like me in a bookstore – the outside world doesn't even exist until I'm done browsing and I realize I've been there for three hours. **

**Again, this chapter wasn't edited. Most of it was written on my phone last night and part of it was written in class this morning. I wanted to post it sooner today but my phone doesn't have good access to the internet at my school. I have to figure out what's going on with that…**

* * *

**Thank you to A2ID, BeriForeverFan, and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid for adding this story to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to The-7th-star, erieh, BeriForeverFan, Minallys, and Whitney Black for adding **_**CE**_** to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to A2ID and .58152 for adding **_**SoL**_** to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to A2ID for adding my to your favorite authors list.**

**Thank you to cocaineheart, hectorg123, Karkat101, A2ID, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, and Minallys for adding this story to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to Minallys for adding **_**CE**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to A2ID for adding **_**SoL**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to A2ID for adding me to your author alerts list.**

**Katsumara: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. ;D **

**Yaoi lover12: Was this a quick enough update?**

**KissKissFallInLove16: There shall be no makeup sex actually said in this story, but perhaps I shall **_**imply**_** it. Hm… Don't go around giving me ideas there. That's never a good thing for anyone.**

**A2ID: A simple SoMa story isn't fun. Adding complications is my favorite thing to do, especially if it's a RomCom. Well, this is more drama than comedy but still…**

**BeriForeverFan: Your grandfather jumped out of a plane…? And he lets you paint his nails? He sounds **_**awesome**_**! **

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Awe, yuuki24688 recommended me to someone? That's so nice! Give your lovely friend a great big hug for me, will you?**


	9. CHAPTER IX

**So, I've been focusing my energy on **_**DNC**_** again but it's getting to a **_**really**_** good part! (That's the best defense I can get to at the moment.) Sorry about that. **

**I really wasn't sure how to write this chapter, which is why I didn't update last week. I kept getting caught. I'm not really writing every tidbit of information down – which I do for everything! – for this story for some odd reason, but I know where this is going and how this is going to end. I've known that since I started. The trouble is getting to that point and making it all awesome. And maybe doing a sequel for this. I haven't decided yet. We'll see when we get there.**

**And I want to remind people that I have a Facebook and a Twitter account. The Facebook account you just have to like it to follow me. It's mostly used for updates but it's the quickest way to get into contact with me. The Twitter I have directly on my phone and I update it with random stuff, as well as some serious stuff. But mostly for the humor.**

**Also, read **_**DNC**_**. I update every Monday, usually in the afternoon. Read it while you wait for the next chapter for this. I'm trying hard to update this weekly as well, but school gets in the way more than often. I am trying! For those who still are on the rocks about it, it's an AU fic. You don't have to know anything about the **_**Danny Phantom**_** series, although there are nods to the canon every now and again. It was a great series that deserves a revival.**

**Anyway… what did I just cover? Er… struggle writing, maybe a sequel… Facebook and Twitter… **_**DNC**_**… oh, right! **

**I'm in a skit for my cousin. She basically has had a month to put this scene together and I just heard about it last week when she asked me to be in it. We've had two rehearsals and we're more than ready to rock it. Me? I had my lines memorized at the first practice. The other groups… Let's just say anal theater majors are involved and they're still having trouble. The performance is this Thursday. I'm so ready for it. Yeah, I'm awesome.**

**Okay, now I'm going to do something different this week because y'all are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. I'm going to respond to your reviews and stuff right now because… well, like I said, you're going to hate me.**

* * *

**Thank you to semharisawkward, darkangel565, FanficForUs, and Robastar34 for adding this story to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Thunderbreeze, darkangel565, FanficForUs, HeyKK, and Monnaki1279 for adding **_**CE**_** to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Thunderbreeze, darkangel565, and FanficForUs for adding me to your favorite authors list.**

**Thank you to Thunderbreeze, darkangel565, FanficForUs, aharmlessbunn, and Robastar34 for adding this story to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to FanficForUs and Monnaki1279 for adding **_**CE**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to Thunderbreeze, darkangel565, and FanficForUs for adding me to your author alerts list.**

**yuuki24688: Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad you think this story is awesomesauce. (Which is funny to me because the day I received your review someone said something was "awesomesauce." I don't hear it that often.)**

**KissKissFallInLove16: You might hate me at the end of this chapter… But it must be done for the sake of drama!**

**Thunderbreeze: I'm glad you like **_**CE**_** and **_**FH**_** so far. (And **_**Kiss Me**_**, I might add.) You read both in one day? (o.O) I don't think I could have done that. If you liked those to, I recommend some of my other works. **_**Do Not Cross**_** is the only other one I'm currently working on at the moment, but I do plan to finish the others in the future.**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: (grins maniacally) …You'll find out why I'm grinning in the next chapter. I am evil! No, seriously, I am.**

**FanficForUs: I'm glad that **_**FH**_** made you happy. But, er, don't kill me at the end of this chapter, okay? I have enough knives being thrown at me by my cousin.**

**Robastar34: That's not what I'm trying to do at all! …Maybe a little.**

**Katsumara: Your late review is much appreciated, and you didn't have long to wait for an update after it. :)**

**(A funny note: I actually take the time to sit down and type all of your names out, double checking on my Hotmail to make sure they're all spelled corrently.)**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER IX**

The week passed smoothly. Soul and Maka talked every day, or at least tried to. When they couldn't phone one another or be in the same place together, they would text. It was normally a funny quip about something someone they were with or what the person said, other times it was a plead to be saved, and every once in a while it was just to say "hi."

Soul enjoyed these conversations. Most times, Maka would talk about the rehearsal and how the hall was being set up. He noted, on more than one occasion, she sounded bored. It was as if she was hiding something from him. He questioned her about it the day before the dinner but she shrugged it off as just being tired. Soul let it drop.

He spent the entire morning of the rehearsal picking out something to wear. It had to be nice but not overly so, more casual. The dark wash jeans? No, no denim. So… cotton pants? Maybe.

He sighed. Although he decided mentally that he was going to try to get Maka back, he hadn't moved forward with his plan. Some part of him thought that if he looked like husband material she would dump Shin and go for him instead. But if he were to question himself deep down, he knew she wouldn't. Maka wasn't the type of girl just to up and leave someone without a reason to back herself up.

Soul glanced at the clock. He had over an hour to get ready still before he had to leave. Wes and Maggie had left to do some last minute shopping for a tie to match Maggie's dress. Although the two of them didn't ever really to matchy-matchy, she had asked him if he wanted to and for some reason he agreed. She had asked Soul, as well, but he declined. He didn't really want to match his brother and his wife. It would have been too weird.

He looked over at his cellphone, wondering what Maka was doing. Should he text her? Would she be mad at him? No, Maka could never _really_ get mad at him. Not anymore. They had worked things out between the two of them and things were going smoothly. They were both happy.

_Shine makes her happy_, he thought. _Just let her be happy with him._

_But I _love_ her!_ another part of him said. _I would do anything to have her back._

_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's meant to be._

_That's just stupid. If you really love someone you'd never let them go, never in a million years. _

_But what if Shin is the love of her life and by breaking them up, you'll be making her unhappy?_ the first part of him asked.

_But you'll never know until you try,_ the second part retorted.

Soul shook his head. He'd ask Maka about it tonight. And if she was happy, he'd let her be happy. If she hesitated, _even for a second_, he'd declare his love for her and they could elope.

"What the hell is this," he said to himself, "a romantic comedy? When did my life become a romcom?"

_The time you let Maka back into your life_, the first part said.

He rolled his eyes. He should probably tell Black Star of his plans, in case anything went wrong. It was always good to have a backup plan. Like, if his friend saw him struggling, he could come over and say it's a big, fat joke. Not a funny one but a joke nonetheless.

He checked the clock again. He still had a while before he needed to get ready. He opted to call Black Star. The phone rang for a couple seconds before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Soul said.

"Soul? Hold on a sec." Tsubaki said on the other end of the line. He could hear a bit of yelling and some retorts, but it was all muffled. "Black Star's in the bathroom. He'll be a while. Can I take a message for you?"

Maybe Tsubaki could help him with his plan. She was Maka's best friend, after all; who knew the petite blonde better than she?

"Actually, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Go ahead." she replied.

"I love Maka and I want to win her back. Do you think you can help me?"

There was silence on the other end. In fact it was so quiet, Soul was sure he had been disconnected for a while and was just sitting there holding his phone to his head. Her voice startled him when she spoke again.

"You love Maka?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?" she pressed.

"More than absolutely sure."

"I'll help you."

He blinked.

"Really?" he asked. "You would really do that?"

"Yes. I love Maka like a sister. And I know that she deeply likes Shin, a lot, but it's not that same as when she's with you. The other day we were trying wedding cake samples and every time she got a text from you, she'd light up." Tsubaki said. "If you're going to do this, Soul, I need you to be very serious."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Good. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah."

"Tell it to me.

* * *

The rest of the time flew by quickly. Soul dressed as nicely as he dared, which was _very_ nicely. His hair was combed back, his white teeth would have made a shark envious, and his nails were well-groomed. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for Maka.

Thinking about her, he sent a quick text to her.

_Do you think we can talk before the rehearsal?_ he asked, as he started up his car and pulling out onto the road. Timburton's wasn't too far away, a mile at the most.

He rarely ever drove anymore but today was a special occasion. If Maka agreed, they would leave tonight in his car. Tsubaki would cover their tracks, with Black Star's help. The others would help, if necessary, but they won't stop anything that happens. They had everything planned out. Nothing could go wrong, not even if Shin stepped in and tried to stop it.

His phone beeped, telling him he received a message. He quickly checked to see who it was from. Maka. He smiled, reading her message.

_Sure. Is something wrong?_ she asked.

_No._ he responded stopping at a stop sign. _I just want to talk._

As he hit send, he pulled forward. He didn't notice the semi-truck headed straight towards him until it was too late to hit the breaks.


	10. Chapter X

**Well, it's been around a month. I meant to have this written and posted soon than it was but life got in the way and **_**DNC**_** took over as top priority, especially since I got stuck partway through Maka and Tsubaki's conversation. **

**So, I snickered at everyone's reviews. I am a terrible, terrible person, I know. BUT I did it for the sake of drama. I think people will be happier by the end of this chapter. I have only one chapter left for this story and then I'm done. Until I finish the short sequel. ;D Yeah, I've had that planned for a while.**

**Sorry that I frightened so many of you, but it was all intentional. Swear.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER X**

Maka was numb she had been since Black Star received the phone call from Wes.

Soul was in the hospital. His car had been hit on the rear driver's side. He had hit his head on the window and he undoubtedly had whiplash, amongst other injuries. She hadn't heard any other details but she knew it was bad. Already a week had pass and he still lied unconscious in the bed.

Tsubaki, Black Star, Wes, Maggie, Liz, Patti, Kid, and herself hadn't once left the building. Shine brought her a change of clothes everyday, but he returned to the hotel every night. At first he pleaded for her to return with him, but he eventually accepted the fact that she wouldn't leave until Soul woke up.

The nurses had begun to feel sympathetic towards the group and offered them an empty bed or two every night. They also brought clean scrubs with them for the rest of Maka's friends. She thought it was kind of them, but she knew none of them really felt like sleeping that much.

Maka and Tsubaki occupied one of the empty beds that night, seeking comfort in their friendship and solace in the silence between them. It was Maka who broke the quiet.

"I feel horrible." she said, breaking the silence. "It's all my fault. He was coming for me."

"He wants you to be happy, that's why he was coming." Tsubaki assured her. "He likes seeing you smile."

"He loves me doesn't he?"

Tsubaki hesitated to answer. Maka continued her thoughts, keeping her friend from replying.

"He didn't want to be greedy and hog me to himself. He was afraid I'd be unhappy with him. He's an idiot."

"All men are idiots when they are in love." There was a hint of humor in the taller girl's voice.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"He was going to. At the rehearsal. Before he..."

"Idiot."

In spite of herself, Maka laughed. Tsubaki joined her. It felt good to laugh again.

They slipped into silence when Maka felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn with tears.

She pleaded with her body not to cry but traitorous tears fell and the dam broke. Tsubaki held her as she cried, whispering soothing words and humming.

When Maka calmed down, the dark-haired woman asked:

"Where did your sudden revelation come from?"

"I... I was thinking." Maka hiccuped. "Soul has always done so much for me, despite the fact that I'm engaged. He looks at me the same way Shin does. It honestly wasn't that hard to figure out."

"And you love him?"

"I'd have to be an idiot not to."

"Well you are."

"I am?"

"You left us, remember?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"Soul." Maka said. "He pushed me out the door to go with my mom. All because of a stupid vision in that stupid room."

"Room? What room?"

"The room below the cafe. Where that little demon put me five years ago."

Tsubaki frowned at her, clearly recalling that day and the room.

"There's a lot of bad memories in that place." she said. "Maka, promise me you'll never go in there again."

"Trust me, I promised myself the minute I was out of there that I wouldn't." the blonde said. More quietly, she continued, "I did, though, not too long ago. I was with Shin and Soul. Shin wanted a sample of the wall to test it."

"Did you ever get the results back?"

"No. Shin was still working on them. He was supposed to give them to Soul at the rehearsal."

"I wonder how he would have reacted if he knew what Soul had planned."

"He wouldn't be happy. Mama's not happy that we pushed back the wedding date. We'll have to reapply for a marriage license."

"You and Shin are still getting married?" Tsubaki asked. "What about Soul?"

"I... I'm not sure. I want to talk to Shin but he's been fairly distant lately. I think I should tell him I don't want to marry him anymore."

"Why were you getting married to him in the first place?"

"He was there for me when Soul wasn't." Maka said simply. "He put up with me. And it's what Mama wanted."

"...Do you think you were only getting married because it's what your mother wanted?"

"Do you?"

"Yes." Tsubaki said.

"Then, yes."

Her friend gaped at her. Maka turned to look up at the ceiling. Slowly, her eyes dropped from the heavy weights that tugged on them and then, slowly, they closed. Her breathing evened out and she was soon asleep.

Tsubaki looked at her with a wrinkled brow. Just what was going on in little Maka Albarn's mind?

She picked up Maka's cellphone and browsed through her contacts. Copying the number she wanted, she began to text the recipient.

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki joined the men for breakfast in the hospital cafeteria the next morning. The silence between all of them was tense but the hunger pains were too great for them to put off eating any more. They nibbled on dry, whole wheat toast and bagels, none of them savoring the first thing they ate in the past couple of days. A few nurses looked on them with frowns, silently pleading for them to eat something with a bit more sustenance.

Shin arrived midway through their meal, carrying a bag with Maka's fresh clothes. She took the offered bag and set it in her lap, polishing up the bland meal. When she finished, she dusted herself off and excused herself from the group.

Shin accompanied her to the restroom. He held the door open for her and then closed it when she was inside. He waited patiently for her to change outside, guarding the door. There weren't many visitors at this time, so they really didn't need to worry about anyone walking in on her but he did it out of his gentlemanly duties.

Maka looked down at the outfit in the bag. It was what she had been wearing on her first night back in Death City. Smiling, she slipped into it. She scrubbed her teeth using her finger and then pulled her hair back from her face. She'll be wanting a shower very badly when Soul finally woke up.

She left the restroom and saw Shin leaning against the wall like he had done everyday since Soul was brought to this hospital. Maka started back towards the cafeteria, but Shin stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"We need to talk." he said. He lead her down a more abandoned hallway.

Maka gulped. Those were four words no one in any sort of relationship wanted to hear.

"Okay," she replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Oh. What about us?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Maka, do you still want to marry me?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Do you see the two of us being together in the future?"

She bit her lip. She truly didn't. Seeming to sense her hesitation, Shin continued on.

"I don't." he said. "I see you with someone else."

"Is this way of telling me we're calling off the entire wedding?" she asked quietly.

"Our entire relationship."

"Oh."

"I will always care for you, Maka, but I don't make you happy any more. Promise me something?"

"What?""That you and Soul will be very happy together in years to come."

"I..."

"Please, Maka."

"I promise."

He held out his hand, meeting her eyes. His gaze was overwhelming and unemotional.

"Your ring." Shin said.

Maka looked down at her hands. She had been fiddling with it. Slowly, she slid it off, revealing a pale sliver of skin that remained untanned from the time she'd worn it. She sighed and dropped the trinket into his hand.

"I will let our families know." he said.

"I should tell them too —"

"Don't. It is my duty. I broke it all off, not you."

"But —"

"Please, Miss Albarn."

She winced. He hadn't called her that since they first met. It made the two of them sound so formal with one another and the two intimate people they had been.

Maka watched as he turned his back on her and started to walk away. He stopped and twisted back to her. He walked back to her and held out an envelope. She took it from him, curious of its contents.

"It's the results." he said. "I wanted to give them to you sooner, but I could never find the right moment. Give them to Soul when he wakes up."

He nodded and left her standing there, watching his retreating back and then the spot he once was when he disappeared.

Liz found her standing there an hour later. She tapped Maka on the shoulder, startling the petite blonde.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi."

"Got some news."

Maka arched her brow.

"Soul's awake."

* * *

**Huzzah! Soul woke up, Shin is out of the picture, and Maka has admitted her love for Soul. Whew, I wrote the majority of this in under and hour because I was just inspired by a few comments.**

**I'll be participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this April and July. Join now! It's oodles of fun.**

**I don't have much else to say except that I'm tired. It's after 1:30 a.m. here and I'm posting this from my netbook (something I haven't done since actually**_** writing**_** this fic).**

**Well, hopefully, I can get the last chapter up in under a month.**

* * *

**Thank you to RaiiderBaybe93, Maddielove95, and Banana998 for adding this story to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to EmoMusicMetalLuvr16, RaiiderBaybe93, virgothemuse, queen valiant, DesertSoulLynx, ResuscitatedHope, and Universe of the Soul Seeker for adding my other stories to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to Maddielove95 for adding me to your favorite authors list.**

**Thank you to LoveMeLikeCrazy and Maddielove95 for adding this story to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to EmoMusicMetalLuvr16, TrepidationChance, lovelygirl4everlife, and ResucitatedHope for adding my other stories to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to Maddielove95 and DesertSoulLynx for adding me to your author alerts list.**

**Robastar34: Do you feel a little better now? Are things going your way?**

**FanficForUs: Can I claim it was done for the drama and not because I'm a sadist?**

**amypop: No, Soul doesn't die. I won't let that happen. I ship SoMa so hard it's not even funny.**

**darkangel1565: Here's some smelling salts.**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Do you know why I'm grinning now? I had this all planned out, right from the beginning!**

**Katsumara: The plan went well.**

**Thunderbreeze: I have mastered cliffhangers!**

**GigiandMad: Good guess about the stones. We shall see about them in the last chapter. (I really hadn't mean to put that subplot off too long, it just worked that way.) Okay, I take back what I said about doing this for the drama. I'm a sadist. Please do feel free to check out my other works.**

**lovelygirl4everlife: And now, to conclude this story…**

**SoulxMakaxForever: Of course, Soul and Maka belong together. I shall add a little bit of fluff in the next chapter, just for you.**

**Maddielove95: Did you really predict that? Wow, I totally wanted to blindside everyone with that twist. Guess I didn't. The last chapter or two went fast because I had to move the story along. I don't like it when things drag, as I felt the story started to a little bit. I guess I sped it up too fast.**


	11. CHAPTER XI

**Well, folks. I'm on Spring Break this week. I'm taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo this year, hopefully NaNoWriMo this November but we'll see in the future. I'm in a **_**Danny Phantom**_** group, trying to finish up **_**Do Not Cross**_** by the end of April. Hopefully, I can finish that and then get back to the rest of my **_**Soul Eater**_** works. **_**Stages of Life **_**I'm hoping to complete next, followed by **_**Out of the Blue **_**and **_**Anime Conventions 101**_** (this being sporadically updated whenever I can).**

**After that… We'll see. I have some other things in mind and I want to work on each of these stories individually. I might be able to work on the **_**Wizard of Oz**_** thing and the road trip thing, too. Those will be short, though. **

**Now, I will be taking a month off **_**Soul Eater**_**, then I'll continue with everything. So, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Anyway, our dear sweet whattup'penguin has done something wonderful for me and for you all. She has drawn my Evans family OCs. :D I posted the link up on my profile. It's under the stories section, below **_**CE**_**. Check it out.**

* * *

**FINDING HOME**

**By iOc**

**CHAPTER XI**

Soul couldn't see.

Not because he was blind, but because the skin around his eyes were so bruised. A lot of things were muffled and he couldn't respond as easily as he would have liked.

Was he in pain? Yes, yes he was.

Did he want something to eat? Food would be nice but he wasn't sure that he could swallow.

Did he want his pillow fluffed? He wasn't sure, since he really couldn't feel anything now that he had been given some Novocain.

Did he want to see anybody? Well, he would just like to see in general.

Did he want to watch the television? He couldn't see! Just put on the damn radio.

Great, the person he shared the room with like Korean dramas. And he couldn't even see the subtitles to understand what was going on.

Soul sighed and just waited for something to happen. He could hear an argument taking place outside the room door.

"…can't we see him?" It was Black Star. Soul knew that voice so well, it didn't matter if his hearing was muffled or not. The reply — from the nurse? — was too quiet to hear. Some others talked, voices he recognized but he couldn't place, and then there was some shuffling in the room. People had entered.

"Hey, Soul." Black Star. "So, I'm going to fill you in on somethings, okay?"

He tried to respond verbally but all that came out was a strangled noise that sounded like a dying moose.

"You're alive." his friend said, sounding relieved. "That's good, right? I mean recovery would be painful but I don't think the group could carry on without you, especially Maka. Anyway, most of the damage done to you was by your own car. Your airbag burned your face, kind of why you can't see much. You look ugly, by the way. It also broke some bones or something in your ears. I didn't understand that part vary much. You have a few bruised bones and whiplash, probably why you can't move a whole lot.

"Is the Novocain working? Okay, good. I want to punch you, you know. You deserve it. I'll wait until you're feeling better and off a lot of pain meds. They mess with the mind. Hate 'em.

"We've all been worried. There's a lot of us out there waiting to talk to you. Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Maka… Heck, your family flew in just to check in on you. They're grilling Maka right now. Viola's pissed at her." Black Star chuckled. "They want to see you. Make sure that's you're not dead. Do you want me to let them in?"

Soul made a noise to let him know that he didn't. Black Star heard him wrong however and told him to wait a moment while he retrieved them.

He recognized the sound of his mother's heels on the tile floor, followed by the clacking of Esther's shoes. Norma, Wes, and Charles were there but they moved in indistinct shuffling.

"You are dead, young man." Viola said. "When you get up and out of that bed, I am going to kill you."

"Dear," Charles said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Don't listen to her, Soul." Esther said from the opposite side of their bickering parents. "She's just been very stressed that you're in here and not out winning the fair Maka's heart back."

"What's to win back?" Norma said. "She's no longer engaged."

Soul snapped his head in their direction, surprised to hear this. He winced as the pain shot through him but he ignored it. This was news to him. When had Maka and Shin broken up their engagement?

"Shin broke it off." Wes informed his brother. "I think Maka's still coming to terms with it all. She seemed a little numb when mother was yelling at her earlier but there's not much that could have been done."

"Why didn't you tell us that she was engaged, Soul?" Norma asked.

"Are you two going to get married now?" Esther asked. "What? I've been bugging them since I met Maka. They are going to get married and you know it."

Soul rolled his eyes behind the puffy skin. Yes, he remembered quite well when he had brought Maka home to meet his parents. At the time, he had found her pretty and annoying, but there had been a spark of romantic interest.

Now, that he was older and more sure of himself — past the years of partying and with two college degrees — he knew what he wanted, and he wanted Maka. With Shin out of the picture…

"She might want to take things slow." Norma said, speaking the thoughts that had been forming in Soul's mind. "She was engaged for some time. Soul, you will let her get used to being single again, won't you?"

Soul hesitated to answer. He _wanted_ to be with Maka! He needed her by his side. He wanted to hold her hand, to hug her, to kiss her, be intimate with her. He wanted to _play _a _song _for her.

But Norma had a point. Maka just got out of one relationship. There was no hurry to jump into another. She did deserve to be single for a while. And he didn't want to be her rebound. That's not what he wanted at all.

He made a noise of agreement. He could almost feel his older sister patting his hand with her own. Stupid Novocain.

"Parental units," Wes said, "why don't we go out in the hallway to bicker, and let some of Soul's friends come and see him, hm?"

Soul head them complaining as they were forced out. Esther and Norma wished for him to heal fast and promised to visit him when they could. The room was silent except for the occasional cough from his roommate and the Korean drama.

The door clicked open and soft feet made their way to his bed. Soul wasn't all too sure who it was. He couldn't smell any perfume, like Norma and his mother wore, but he did smell detergent and spearmint.

"Maka?" he asked quietly. It hurt to speak but he only wanted to talk to Maka right now. No one else would hear his voice except for her.

"Yes." was the reply.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The were silent for several moments.

"Shin left me with the test results." Maka said, breaking the silence. "Do you want to know?"

"Not really." he said. After a beat, he asked, "Broke off engagement?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't… I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet. Okay?"

"Okay… Test results?"

"I'm not pregnant."

Soul turned his head towards her, surprised. She burst out laughing.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Not funny." he grumbled.

"Right, so test results…"

Soul listened as she unfolded the paper and sat down next to him. He waited for her to read the paper but she didn't.

"It…" she said. "It's too complicated."

Soul frowned. He listened as she shuffled through some papers.

"Shin left a note."

"It say?"

Maka cleared her throat.

"'_Evans_,'" she read, "It's to you. '_We have many reasons to hate one another but I will not waste space on here…_'"

"Skip to part with results."

She hummed, skimming. Maka always hummed when she skimmed.

"Ah, here. '_The test results are complicated and I doubt that you would ever be able understand them._'"

"Sn… snaky."

"Hush. '_And because Maka will undoubtedly be awaiting your answer, I shall explain it all in layman's terms. It's all quite simple, really. Over the years, chemicals have built up in the room and were trapped in by the stone wall. As the stones were porous, the chemicals could not make their way out. They would get trapped in the stones._'

"'_These chemicals are known to give people hallucinations. Some people believe that they see the future when they are under the influence. Nothing more than that._'

"'_There is nothing special or significant about the stones. They are not magical or hold any special power. They do not do anything other than be stones. Yes, I recognized them immediately for what they are and I knew many of the possibilities of what could happen is chemicals get caught in them. You are very lucky, Soul, to be alive and that those chemicals weren't as harmful as some._'

"'_I wish you the best of luck and I hope that you get everything you want._'

"'_Shin._'"

* * *

For several weeks, Soul spent time in the hospital undergoing some surgeries to repair the damage, struggled with therapy, and stayed in his designated bed. Every day, his friends would visit, telling him things that happened throughout the day.

Maka was one of his most incessant visitors. Many times the nurses had to physically take her out of the room when visiting hours ended. She would return the next morning, smiling, when they began. They would usually just sit, talk, and try to understand why Soul's roommate liked Korean dramas so much. They couldn't figure it out.

Soul's roommate continuously watched the Korean channel day and night. He swore that he was actually starting to understand the language. Then again, he didn't know why those people were laughing on the magic game show thing. Really, what _was_ going on in that show? And then there was the episode of that one show with all the glowing lights. It was kind of trippy, especially with the pain meds.

When he finally was released, Wes and Maggie held a large party at the café. It wasn't unexpected. They always held a party for something.

Kid taking over his father's business? A party. Patti being made a sensei at the dojo she worked at? A party. Someone's birthday? A party. Black Star being released from jail after being arrested for public indecency? A party.

Soul was just happy to be surrounded by friends. He was also happy to see that there was no alcohol. He had promised himself that he would cut back on drinking at parties. Bad things tend to happen when he drinks at them.

His family was there. All of them. Viola was scoffing at how small the café was and how she couldn't figure out how her two sons lived and worked there. Charles could care less, he was enjoying his time making jokes. Norma and her husband (really this was the first time any of them were meeting this man but he seemed quite nice) were talking with Wes and Maggie. Esther was sitting next to Maka, talking in hushed voices. They would look at a group and giggle.

Soul ended up joining the latter group. The two smiled at him as he approached, looking ridiculous as he tried to steer the wheelchair he had been given.

"How's life?" Esther asked him.

"How do you think it is?" he retorted.

"Eesh. I'll leave him in your care, Maka. You can handle him more than I can."

Maka bit her lip as she watched the youngest Evans walk away. She liked and doted on Esther, like everyone else, and yet she seemed far to wise for her own good.

"So," Maka said, fiddling with her hair, "how's life?"

Soul cocked a brow but smiled.

"It's been better and it's been worse." he said.

"I am sorry about what happened to you, you know."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been texting and driving. Now I now why they have all those commercial on TV. It seemed a bit over done but it actually is an epidemic."

Maka's lips twitched into a smile. He was joking, of course, but there was some seriousness behind those words. Smiling just felt right. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

"I'm still pretty sorry to hear that Shin broke off the engagement." Soul said.

"It's fine. Since we came here, we were drifting apart. Death City is my home, I belong here. With Tsubaki, with Papa, with everyone… with you."

Soul sighed.

"Maka, we're not going to rush into anything."

"Who said anything about rushing into something? I just want to feel comfortable here first. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Soul…?"

"Hm?"

"In a couple of years, if neither of us are in a happy relationship, do you think we could give us a go?"

"Yeah."

They met each others eyes and smiled.

"So," Esther said, sneaking up behind them, "when are you getting married?"

"_**My mind is made up,  
Nothing could change that.  
I'm coming home to you,  
Every night…"  
-Imagine Dragons, "Every Night"**_

* * *

**And… the end. For now. I want to do a one-shot… two-shot… something-shot sequel. I don't know when to tell you to expect it. It could be in two days or two years. Hopefully not the latter.**

**Actually, **_**SoL**_** will come first. I have a few more chapters of that to write. Now I just need to remember where I left off…**

**The Korean dramas and shows I actually watch. I don't understand what anyone is saying but I watch them nonetheless. I have been for a while now. True story.**

**There was this episode of a show with this boy band dancing on stage and they had these rave gloves on. It was pretty trippy watching it without any meds.**

"**Every Night" by Imagine Dragons I've in mind for quite a while when I was typing up the majority of this story. I didn't originally intend for it to sort of be a part of my soundtrack but it came down to being put on there. I'll release an extra chapter on here listing the playlist for this fic. I'll also explain why I chose certain songs.**

* * *

**Thank you to Thunderbreeze, animefreak2119, Lily Etolia, whattup'penguin, starfireten, and 15 fallen angel for adding this to their favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to darkangel565, whattup'penguin, animefreak2119, and 15 fallen angel for adding my other stories to your favorite stories list.**

**Thank you to whattup'penguin, SilverCaper, Lily Etolia, and 15 fallen angel for adding me to your favorite authors list.**

**Thank you to animefreak2119, Lily Etolia, and 15 fallen angel for adding this story to their story alerts list.**

**Thank you to 15 fallen angel for adding **_**CE**_** to your story alerts list.**

**Thank you to SilverCaper, 15 fallen angel, and Lily Etolia for adding me to your author alerts list.**

**anna114: I hope this eases your want for an update.**

**Maddielover95: Wow, you're pretty good at guessing. Good job.**

**BeriForeverFan: Ah-ha-ha?**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: Yes, I am quite sneaky. ;D We shall see what my sequel has in store. (Honestly, I haven't started to think about it. It's just there.)**

**Thunderbreeze: I didn't throw too much extra in this chapter. They're together, as friends. At the moment ;) No, I don't have much planned for the sequel yet. Or at all. We shall see what drama will unfold.**

**Katsumara: I originally wrote her as the one breaking up with Shin. Then I rewrote it with him figuring everything out, and I liked it more. It shows that he understood. (grumbles something about valiant character who won't appear again)**

**Robastar34: That's good. Yes the "weeding" is off. :D**

**FanficForUs: Yay! Good thing too, otherwise I'd be out of a job.**

**whattup'penguin: Yeah. Hee hee. That second chapter startles everyone. I think it's important to remind people not to text and drive. Bad things happen. Some people aren't as lucky as Soul was.**

**15 fallen angel: I'm glad you loved **_**CE**_** and you liked **_**FH**_**.**

**Lady Etolia: Hopefully this update didn't take too long.**


	12. Bonus: Playlist

**As I said, I posted a playlist. It's my own personal version of it. If you have any that you thought suited the story, go ahead and tell me.**

1. "According to You" by Orianthi

2. "All I Wanted" by Paramore

3. "Between" by Vienna Teng

4. "Every Night" by Imagine Dragons

5. "Daniel" by Dia Frampton

6. "Give It All" by He Is We

7. "Gentlemen Aren't Nice" by Emilie Autumn

8. "Hear Me Now" by Secondhand Serenade feat. Juliet Simms

9. "Hush" by Automatic Loveletter

10. "It's Your Decision" by Cloud Cult

11. "So Bad (acoustic)" by Making April

12. "The Sound of a Heartbreak" by To Be Juliet's Secret

13. "The Whole World" by Less Than Three

* * *

"**According to You" by Orianthi.** I chose this song for Maka's feelings in the early parts of the story (blaming Soul and whatnot). It's pretty easy to see where I was going with this one.

"**All I Wanted" by Paramore.** I like this song. It shows off Haley's voice nicely and the lyrics are easily likeable. I really only chose it for this list because I'm a bit biased towards it.

"**Between" by Vienna Teng.** I fell in love with her while I was still in high school. I always thought the song was beautiful. Listening to the lyrics, I thought it was suitable to the SoulMakaShin thing.

"**Every Night" by Imagine Dragons. **This song sort of suited the story and eventually became the theme in my mind.

"**Daniel" by Dia Frampton.** This is one of those songs where you sit and you listen to it. While the lyrics don't fit perfectly the chorus is lovely and so wonderful.

"**Give It All" by He Is We.** Another song I happen to like.

"**Gentleman Aren't Nice" by Emilie Autumn.** This song is sort of my private joke. I won't explain it because explaining a joke just makes it unfunny.

"**Hear Me Now" by Secondhand Serenade feat. Juliet Simms.** Yet another son I just happen to like. It suit's the fic in my mind.

"**Hush" by Automatic Loveletter.** Pretty much the same reasoning as the one above, I'm just unclever enough at the moment to explain it.

"**It's Your Decision" by Cloud Cult.** An absolutely lovely song that I do really like. I have loved the band for years. Another song I thought suited the fic.

"**So Bad (acoustic) by Making April.** I prefer the acoustic version to the album version. It just sounds so much better. It expresses Soul's feelings to me.

"**The Sound of a Heartbreak" by To Be Juliet's Secret.** Such a lovely band and a wonderful song. It's another one of those I just happened to like it kind of things.

"**The Whole World" by Less Than Three.** Freaking love this band and this song. It's a pity that more people don't know about them. This song has Soul's thoughts and feelings written right into the lyrics.


End file.
